This invention relates generally to accessory support devices for use with ladders, and more particularly to an apparatus for use with aluminum extension ladders for supporting paint cans, brushes, tools, cleaning equipment and other accessories commonly used by individuals while climbing such ladders.
Aluminum extension ladders are commonly used by house painters, window cleaners, roofers, repairmen and the like for reaching hard-to-reach heights around homes and businesses to complete painting, cleaning, construction and/or repair projects. Such ladders commonly are constructed of one or more ladder extensions, wherein each extension includes a pair of laterally spaced side rails between which numerous, vertically spaced rungs extend. Typically, the rungs are D-shaped tubes that protrude through corresponding D-shaped holes in the rails, and are bent back against the rails or otherwise deformed such that the rungs are rigidly secured to the rails. As such, each rung is open-ended at both ends.
Because this known type of ladder is extremely versatile and relatively inexpensive, it is used by individuals in the performance of many varied tasks such as house painting, window cleaning and the like. However, some skill and care must be employed by anyone climbing on ladders, and it is often difficult for a person to hold all of the accessories required for a particular task while remaining balanced on the ladder. As such, any type of accessory support apparatus that can be used in combination with ladders will facilitate use of the ladder in completing various tasks, and will reduce any danger of injury that might otherwise occur if a person removed both hands from the ladder in order to hold such accessories.